This invention relates generally to devices which prevent water in water supply pipes from freezing, and more specifically concerns such a device which is designed to prevent such freezing by providing a constant flow of water through the water supply system when the ambient temperature drops below freezing.
Freezing ambient temperatures will cause the water in water supply pipes to freeze, with subsequent water and pipe damage and interruption of water service. This is particularly true where a portion of the water supply pipe is above ground, such as is found typically in a recreational vehicle park, mobile home park, or campground, where the water supply pipes extend above ground, and a connecting pipe, such as a hose, which is exposed to the environment, is used to connect the standpipe to the vehicle or residence. The water in the exposed connecting pipe is particularly vulnerable to freezing and may do so even at moderately freezing temperatures, right at or slightly below freezing.
One solution is to wrap the pipes with a thermally insulating material. However, the connecting pipe used for most recreational vehicles and campground facilities is flexible hose, for which thermal wrapping is ineffective. Furthermore, such hoses and their connections are usually subject to leaking, which in turn will cause the wrapping itself to become soaked with water which in turn will freeze.
In another solution, a heating strip is used to maintain the pipe above freezing temperatures with electrical energy. However, such devices can be quite expensive, are somewhat unpredictable in operation, require maintenance, and can be quite dangerous, due to the possibility of electrical shock.
In still another solution, a faucet on the water supply pipe is permitted to drip, so that a small amount of water is continuously passed through the water supply system. However, temperatures substantially below freezing will most likely cause the pipe servicing the dripping faucet to freeze anyway, and the sound of a constant drip is irritating.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for preventing water pipes from freezing which overcomes one or more of the disadvantages of the prior art noted above. The apparatus is directed specifically toward solving the problem of the freezing of water in connecting pipes which extend from a supply pipe to service recreational vehicles, in campgrounds and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a device which is self-actuating, following closely the ambient temperature so that it actuates when the ambient temperature reaches freezing, and reverts to an inactive state when the ambient temperature increases to a few degrees above freezing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is automatic in operation, and does not need to be reset.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which does not pollute the water supplied by the standing supply pipe.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which requires relatively little maintenance.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which requires no electrical energy for operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which may be quickly and conveniently installed by a user.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which may be used with a variety of sizes of connecting pipe.